


equus caballus (you're the yee to my haw)

by jihoper, meonyeon



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Choking, Cowboys & Cowgirls, M/M, NCT 2018, Riding, Smut, Sweet Mark Lee (NCT), Top Lee Taeyong, yeehaw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 08:45:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18192344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jihoper/pseuds/jihoper, https://archiveofourown.org/users/meonyeon/pseuds/meonyeon
Summary: jaehyun, a cowboy in the adventurous wild west stumbles upon a bartender of very twisted moral.





	equus caballus (you're the yee to my haw)

jaehyun sat at the edge of the pens fence wiping the sweat from his brow, cursing the heat. the wild wild west never pitied the poor boy and his ambitions. the young cowboy had had an eventful day full of hard work and frustration - his cattle never made it easy for him to do his job. damn fucking mark, the eldest, never knows when to stop harassing the younger cattle, chenle and jisung. in fact, all of his older cattle disturbed him. he swore one day that he saw jeno, his calmest oxen smiling at him - it was truly a disturbing experience. the poor calves greatly feared the strength of the eldest oxen and his constant teasing. jaehyun huffed out at the antics of his cattle, of all stock to buy he had to buy the ones with MAJOR personality issues. one thing was for certain, he was in need of one good fucking drink.

approaching the nearest tavern, jaehyun thought about what he was doing with his life. why in god’s name was he out here, enduring the scorching heat, his near insane cattle and constant harassment from locals? truly the thought haunted the cowboy’s mind, there just felt like there was something out there drawing him to the desert - no, not something. someone. as his body passed through the mahogany door frame he felt all eyes on him. however, amongst the unwanted eyes one pair caught his gaze. the bartender, a young man who looked no older than himself. the young man’s heartbeat picked up and his breath quickened in delight. the cowboy cursed to himself, how could a local from the abandoned town make his heart beat out of control. damn the bartender, how was he so attractive? his shimmering silver hair wrapped his slim face so perfectly and god, those beautiful brown eyes. jaehyun realised how weird the scene must look, him standing like a stunned fish staring down the poor bartender like he was a tender piece of meat. He slowly approached the young bartender receiving many strange looks from the other patrons. the feeling of uncertainty was written clearly on his face. 

“what can I get you?” the unknown silver haired man asked paying little mind to the person that was looking at him like he was his last meal. he was wiping the inside of the drinking glasses with a towel, clearly unbothered by the cowboys spectacle from before. 

“just a shot of the best whiskey you got (bambam haha)” jaehyun replied still captivated by the beauty that was in front of him. the bartender chuckled and turned to grab the bottle.

“rough day huh?” the bartender asked , pouring the amber liquid into the glass. jaehyun huffed out recalling the hassles his dearest mark had caused.  
“you have no idea” the cowboy replied not wanting to recall the tedious events that led him walking into the bar looking like a wreck.

the still unknown bartender pushed the glass towards him smirking, almost sinisterly. the expression did not go unnoticed by jaehyun but he simply ignored it, there shouldn’t be anything wrong with the drink. should there? the cowboy downed the glass in one quick motion, the liquid burning his throat, while drying his mouth out. He scowled and squinted at the bartender, now noticing the undeniable suspicious smile on his face.

“what the fuck was wrong with that drink?” He questioned gripping his throat from the burn of the drink. The tender paid his question no mind and instead walked out from his bench to approach jaehyun face to face.

“just something to loosen you up a little.” just as he’d said that jaehyun began to feel his vision distort. his eyes were burning and aggravated, the once orange toned atmosphere now turning shades of green and blue. jaehyun began to lose his sense of balance and everything around him began to spin. the only thing remaining clear in sight, the devilishly good looking bartender. 

“s-shit man, what the hell is this?” jaehyun slurred, trying to stay upright. he glanced up at the man, who quickly fixed his face into a mask of concern.

“ah, i must have misplaced the drink. i can make you another one if you come out the back with me?” the bartender said to jaehyun, something misplaced in his eyes.

as jaehyun watched him, the spinning increasing, the bartender walked around the counter to grip onto jaehyun’s arm. gently tugging, he pulled jaehyun up and started walking backwards, slyly grinning at him. jaehyun felt something shift, and stumbled after the mysterious man, barely able to stand straight. as they walked, he could feel eyes on him, but paid them no mind, instead focusing on the man’s eyes, drawing him in ever closer.

when they reached the storeroom, the bartender slammed the door behind jaehyun and pushed him up against it, thumbing against jaehyun’s neck. the latter’s breath hitched as the man’s gaze travelled downwards to his lips and neck.

“you’re very pretty jaehyun. love to see you on my cock,” taeyong whispered against his neck, sending shivers through jaehyun.

“h-how do you know my name?” jaehyun choked out through his daze, as taeyong was pressing on his windpipe.

“i know a lot of things, hyunie. how when you walked in you wanted me. i could tell. you like yongie’s hands ‘round your neck, huh?” 

“shut up..” jaehyun stuttered over ‘yongie’s’ mutterings. the choking combined with the weird thing in the drink was starting to make jaehyun feel a special kind of way towards the man, and realised that he didn’t yet know his name. “h-hey, i don’t know your name,” he says, running his hands down the man’s sides. 

“It’s taeyong,” he breathed against his neck, biting softly. taeyong tugged jaehyun over to a wooden chair and sat down in it, pulling jaehyun onto his lap. as jaehyun straddled taeyong, he pulled the former down to collide their mouths in a wet kiss that contradicted the heat outside cause they’re in a fucking desert. jaehyun was starting to get impatient, and began grinding his hips down into taeyong, looking for friction and letting him know he wanted more. taeyong gripped his hips and laughed softly in his ear. jaehyun whined, fisting his hands in taeyong’s hair with want building in his stomach. taeyong slowly dragged his hand towards jaehyun’s belt, unlocking it with ease and whipping it out from his belt loops giving jaehyun whiplash. but to jaehyun’s surprise, taeyong brought the belt up to his neck and wrapped it around. “you like this baby? gonna make you feel good, you just gotta trust me. do you trust me?”

and jaehyun, through his drugged haze, was able to think clearly, and as he looked into taeyong’s eyes, he saw wariness hidden in his brown eyes. jaehyun nodded softly, and as soon as he consented, taeyong wrapped the belt around his throat, threading it through the buckle. as he pulled on the belt, jaehyun’s breath hitched as it was taken away. without knowing it, taeyong had unbuttoned jaehyun’s pants and had started groping his ass with his other hand. jaehyun gasped and tugged on taeyong’s mullet, making him groan and grip his ass tighter. the former drags his hands down taeyong’s front to his pants, pulling them off with little difficulty as taeyong lifted his hips up. jaehyun breathed out shakily as he rested his forehead against taeyong’s, and the latter ripped jaehyun’s pants so that his ass was exposed. when jaehyun ran his hand over taeyong, he gasped and pulled the belt tighter around his neck so they were forced to kiss. 

as jaehyun moved his hand faster, he ground his hips down into taeyong’s legs to build some friction. jaehyun moved further up taeyong and shifted his hips over him. he moved taeyong’s dick beneath him and slowly sunk down, enjoying the pain that came along with it. taeyong groaned loudly at the sight of jaehyun engulfing him, and reached over with his free hand to play with jaehyun’s nipples. when jaehyun bottomed out, he started moving up and down on taeyong, making them both moan - well, jaehyun moaned as much as he could, considering he was being throttled by a belt. as jaehyun moved faster, taeyong started whispering in his ear while pulling the belt ever tighter.

“ah jaehyunie, you like being choked? you like bouncing on my cock? you gonna ride me like you do with your horsies?”

jaehyun moaned, the weird dirty talk combined with the lack of air somehow turning him on even more and making him bounce faster. not using lube made the drag of skin against each other even more prominent, and jaehyun was sure he was gonna end up with bruises after this. as they drew closer to coming, taeyong pulled the belt tighter, and jaehyun let out a stuttered moan, the last of his breath leaving his body as he came over taeyong’s work shirt and clenched around him. taeyong groaned at the sight of jaehyun coming undone over him, and buried his face in his shoulder as he came inside, biting down on jaehyun. the latter tried his best to let out a moan from the stimulation and the feeling of taeyong being inside him. when taeyong stuttered to a stop, the only thing left in the room was the gasping coming from jaehyun as he tried to breathe through the belt. taeyong loosened the belt and jaehyun took in a shuddering breath, falling onto taeyong and linking his hands around the back of his neck. taeyong chuckled, happy that he had someone resting on him and that that someone trusted him enough to be choked. he wrapped his arms around jaehyun, gently lifting him off but then hugging him immediately. 

“you’re so good to me jaehyunnie. you hear that? you’re such a good boy” taeyong praised jaehyun as he continued to grip him. he rhythmically stroked the younger’s hair for relief and to help him come down from his high. jaehyun only nodded and sank his head further into taeyong’s neck, relishing in the comfort and praise being given to him. 

the two remained like that in the back of the bar, enjoying each other’s touch and presence. that evening was only the beginning of many future wild endeavours for the young cowboy and his adoring bartender partner. and when i say wild, i mean wild.


End file.
